


Juego peligroso

by Theshipshallneversink



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, casual phone call turns dirty, i don't know what happened either, my sweet sinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipshallneversink/pseuds/Theshipshallneversink
Summary: It was just a phone call. A phone call that took a really unexpected turn.





	Juego peligroso

Trini closes her eyes and thinks. She thinks about pink lips, dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She thinks about gentle hands, slender fingers and a skilled tongue. A sigh escapes her lips, _she really shouldn't be thinking about that._ But as she closes her eyes again, the thoughts come back and for once she stops fighting them.

 

But then her phone is ringing and she removes her hands from her pants so quickly she almost snaps her wrist.

 

The name "Kimberly" flashes on her phone screen. Of course the center of her most recent fantasy would be calling her right _now_. She takes a calming breath and coughs a few times before picking up the still ringing phone.

 

She's greeted by a cheerful "Hey, Trini!"

 

"Hi", Her voice wobbles a bit and she winces.

 

"You okay?" Kimberly asks, worry sipping through her tone.

 

Trini sits up, clearing her throat once more."Uh. Yeah, why?"

 

"I don't know. It sounds like you were having sex or something."

 

She knows it's a joke, that Kimberly is only teasing her. She's amused by the situation, if anything, Trini knows that, she can hear the smile she's sporting over the line. And yet, she panics. Because two seconds ago she was actually touching herself while thinking about the brunette and sure, there's no way she could know that, but it's still insanely inappropriate.

 

She doesn't realize her silence is enough of an answer until Kim's voice tears her away from her thoughts.

 

"Oh my god! Are you with someone? I mean, of course you are." Kim laughs, but now it sounds nervous, almost forced. "I should probably call you back later."

 

"No, I'm- I'm alone." Trini answers quickly, a bit too quickly, she realizes now. Because she's pretty sure she just admitted to _having sex on her own_.

 

She's absolutely mortified.

 

The silence stretches for too long. She’s tempted to just hang up on Kimberly, but something prevents her from doing so. Instead, she takes a deep breath and tries to come up with something safe to say.

 

They speak at the same time.

"So, why did you call me?"

"What were you thinking about?" 

 

Kimberly's voice is hoarse, like she hasn't used it in a while. Trini's cheeks heat up at the question, forgetting her own entirely.

 

"Trin-"

 

"You" she blurts out.  She doesn't know what took over her. But Kimberly's voice when she muttered the question, tentative, almost daring, made her wonder about the other girl’s intentions.

 

But the silence engulfs them again and she can’t handle it. She’s about to speak up, pretend it’s some kind of bad joke when-

 

“What was I doing?” There’s something about Kim’s voice, firm and yet so soft, that makes Trini squirm even though they’re not actually in the same room.

 

“Using your tongue for something other than talking for once” Trini tries to joke, but it does nothing to ease the tension between them.

 

"Like what? Kissing you?" Kimberly asks, voice unwavering.

 

“Amongst other things.” Trini concedes. It feels like a game between them. But _god, what a dangerous game._

 

"Was I kissing your jawline, too? I love your jawline" Kim asks languidly.

 

The burning between Trini's legs is back full force and she has to bit her lips as to not let out a whimper.

 

"No, but I guess you could.” She says. It's teasing, enticing. It says, “ _I dare you to take this any further”_.

 

"Can I kiss your neck too, get a taste of you with my tongue, suck on your skin until it turns a deep shade of red?"

 

"You can" Trini's eyes close and her free hand unconsciously grasps at the sheet underneath her.

 

"Can I trail kisses down your neck until my lips land on your chest and my tongue is swirling around your nipple, too?"

 

This time Trini can't stop herself from whining. Her hand leaves the sheet so she can squeeze one of her breast.

 

"What if I bit your nipple gently, would you like that?" She hears the smirk in Kimberly's voice but can't bring herself to care.

 

"I'd like that a lot" She breathes, a tremble in her voice.

 

"Fuck, you're so hot, T"

 

"Kim..." She pants, her hips buckling into the air.

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"I want your fingers inside of me" She says. It's soft, almost pleading and kimberly wants to growl.

 

"How much do you want?"

 

"two"

 

"Make it three"

 

Trini moves her hand through her hair, between her breasts, down her stomach, until she can feel the wetness of her folds and plunges three of her fingers inside.

 

"Fuck", the cry that escapes her lips is loud and unbridled. "You feel so good, Kim" She moans while her fingers take on an erratic rythm.

 

"Not so fast, baby" Kim orders and Trini obliges, slowing down her thrust immediately but not without a whine. "I want to feel your walls tighten around my fingers as I push them deep and hard into you."

 

Trini gasps, "You're killing me, Kim". 

 

"Ask nicely and maybe I'll do something about it" 

 

 "Please, Kimberly" She begs and Kim almost comes from Trini's plea alone.

 

"Can you do something for me, Trini ?"

 

"y-yeah'' 

 

"put your phone on speaker." 

 

 There's a pause over the line and Kim worries she might've gone too far. "Done" She hears and Kim breathes in deeply, relieved.

 

"Put your fingers back and take a hold of your hair for me." 

 

Now she can hear the distinct sound of the bed creaking at what she presumes is Trini thrusting her hips into her fingers, can hear the way the sheet crumples under her writhering body. And it is _so much better._

 

"Good girl" She purs and Trini's moans get louder. 

 

"I want you- I need to hear you come, Kim"

 

Kim doesn't need to be asked twice and brushes her swollen clit with the tip of her fingers. Her movements are slow as her hypersensitive body gets used to the feeling. It's ridiculous how close she is already, but she doesn't hide it from Trini. 

 

"l'm already so close, babe. I'm so fucking wet for you."

 

Their moans mingle in the heavy atmosphere, creating a chaos of whines, curse words and tangled sheets.

 

"I think I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Trini can't even finish her sentence.

 

"Fuck. Me too, baby" Kim manages between hers and Trini's high pitched moans. 

 

"Oh my god, Kim" Trini cries and it's the last thing Kimberly hears before she reaches her climax.

 

It's a while before any of them speak up again.

 

"So, that happened." Kim states. She's still a bit out of breath but the silence is starting to unsettle her."Trini? Are you ok?"

 

"I- I should go"

 

"Trini, wait!"

 

The line goes dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> This is supposed to be a part of the Trimberly AU I'm writing. I'm not used to writing smut, thought, so I thought I'd test the waters first ! Let me know what you think? :)
> 
> (I added a bit more details, hope you enjoy them ;))


End file.
